Alone
by Lady Jas
Summary: Ellie Nash runs away. Read about her life as it changes.
1. Chapter 1

Alone

02/09/04

I'm all alone. Everyone is always leaving me. First my dad, to go fight for our country, then Sean leaves me to clean up the mess some people call my mother. That all happened after Marco dumped me, am I really that hideous that no one, would want to stay with me? Ashley left to, for London, and she's staying with her dad and Ali, her dream guy. Craig's gone too, to record his record. It's not only the fact that everyone is leaving me; it's the fact that I am breaking everything I touch too. I broke Jimmy and Hazel's relationship, and I'm probably the reason why many other Degrassi couples have broken up too. I hate my life but there is nothing I can do about it.

ELLIE

02/14/04

Happy Valentines Day, Ellie Nash! Could this day get any better! Dad called and said that I should come visit him. I agreed of course. I'm thinking about moving away. Just packing up and leaving. I know I would miss some things like; Marco, Jimmy and my friends. But they're all busy with their own lives right? I mean all I ever did was hurt Jimmy, force Marco to tell everyone, when he obviously wasn't ready, about his sexuality. The only thing I'm okay at his using my video camera. I think when dad sends me a ticket; I'm going to be gone forever. I know mom is going to file for divorce. It's either going to be her or dad, just any day now. They obviously don't love each other any more. I have no idea where I want to go though. I've always wanted to go to Australia though.

ELLIE

03/02/04

It's done. In two weeks, Ellie Nash will no longer be at Degrassi High, but instead on a plane to Sidney, Australia. I've already started to finish things up. For example, I sold my CD collection for money, and rented out my apartment, the one I shared with Sean. No body knows, because I don't want them too. The day before I leave, I'm going to write them a letter and mail it, so they won't get it until later. I hope know I'm doing the right thing. I just want everyone else to be happy. I don't want to be known as the Goth-punk cutter, I just want to start over. I'll probably come back, in a couple of years, I mean it's not like I'm doing anything illegal, I am 16 turning 17. That's almost legal.

Ellie


	2. Chapter 2

03/20/04

Wow! I can't believe I'm in Australia! It's beautiful! I love it here and I've only been here for a couple of days. I've found a house, if you would call it that, it more like a boarding house-apartment. I live on the seventh floor, in room J. So it's 7-J. The owner of the apartment is a really cool girl named Kaylee Johnson. I think she is in her early thirties, but she acts like she is our mom, she makes our breakfast in the huge hall, but doesn't do our laundry. She lets us do whatever we want, when ever we want, as long as it's not illegal or doesn't make too much noise. I already have some friends here! There's this one girl, who is amazing, she reminds me of Jimmy so much. She usually spends the day drawing in her sketch book. She also paints people for money, which she uses for rent money. Her name is Anastasia, and she is also a run away, just like me. But she's running from an abusive, druggy boyfriend.

She has blonde-white hair and has rainbow coloured streaks going through them. When I saw her, I knew I was going to like it here. She is my age, and we get along amazingly. She is originally from England, so she always says things are 'bloody brilliant'. There's this other girl, Carlotta. She's a run away too. But she's really young, like twelve or thirteen. Her parents were on vacation with her in Australia, but they died in a car crash. I think she was nine when this happened. She came to live with Kaylee when she ran away from her orphanage. I wonder how everyone is doing back in Toronto. I miss them, but I know they probably don't miss me. It's a weird feeling, knowing you're not wanted where you want to be.

ELLIE

03/25/04

I have to start looking for a job; I know my money from home isn't going to last forever. I've looked through the local papers, but so far the only thing that interests me is photography classes, and right now I can't afford that. But I did see a wanted ad for a make-up artist for a photographer. I think I'm going to apply, because I can draw and colour pretty good, but I can also mix and blend colours together really good.

ELLIE

04/02/04

I got it! I am now the make-up artist for Abbatrix! Wow! He's sort of old, like my old teacher, Mr. Simpson, age. Anyways, me, Ana and Lottie are going shopping. I don't have a lot of clothes or stuff, and I really want to make a good impression. I'm so excited.


End file.
